


Rings and Showers

by jxtxadore



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, M/M, NSFW, Shower Sex, Smut, in no particular order, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: GerEng with talk of marriage, cuddles, proposal, and kisses, and sex in the bathroom, against the sink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were at England’s house. it wasn’t that abnormal, really, for such a thing to happen. the years were passing quickly, for both of them. After they had been separated for world war two, the second time such a thing had happened between them, they had nearly fallen into each other's arms. It was an odd mix, and many people did not understand the fact of their relationship, yet it was still something that had happened.

They were currently in Arthur's house, curled up on the sofa, as they read their respective books. Arthur finished his, however, and he leant forward to kiss Ludwig on the neck, the closest spot to his lips. A small sigh escaped the younger, and he pulled him closer on his lap, still looking at the book in his hands. Arthur had glanced at it before, and seen statistics, most likely something about the economy. Something that he decided wasn't as important as he was, in this moment, and his lips moved to the spot again, and his teeth nipped the tender skin. He shifted just a little, and felt the box in his pocket, making his stomach twist as he thought of just what he was planning.

"Ludwig," he softly murmured, trying to get him distracted from the numbers.

"Ja?"

"Do you need anything to drink? Or eat?" He moved to try and get off him, but was stopped when Germany moved the book to the table, and pulled Arthur back, pressing him between the couch and Germany's strong, hard body. He had always felt a little envious over just how strong he was, but it was moments like this that he was glad that he was. With his strength, he could easily manhandle him into this intimate spot, with their breath intermingling, and the elder feeling quite small. His hand moved to cup Germany's cheek for a moment. His words were soft, when they came out.

“I need…” He cleared his throat, and pressed against Germany’s shoulder. “Let me up, Ludwig.” His voice was firm, though managed to convey love. After a moment, the stoic man spoke.

“Only for a kiss.” After a moment, Arthur complied, knowing just how stubborn his love could be. He pressed in for a soft kiss, yet Ludwig deepened it quickly, before letting him go. “Thank you, Arthur…” He moved enough for the Brit to wiggle out, and place a small kiss on the nape of his neck.

When he got to the kitchen, and away from Germany’s eyes, he took a deep breath, pressing his hands to the counter. The breaths slowly returned to normal, and he moved to make some tea for them both, and he pulled out the ring, to make sure it was still there.

It glinted soft, in the light, and he smiled, seeing the black and silver, so simple as the man he loved, yet so strong as well. He slipped itn into his pocket again, and moved to the living room, with the water heating up. He moved to rest his head on Germany’s lap, and he looked up at him, lightly playing with his hair. “What would you think of us getting married?”

The look of surprise was nearly laughable, and he allowed a smile.

“Is that an absolutely not…?” He questioned, unsure of just how to read him, even after all this time. His smile slowly slipped away, as Germany didn’t answer.

“Nein doch!” he smiled, and brushed some of the blonde’s hair back. “it was merely unexpected, is all.” He paused for a moment, thinking of it. “I would not be opposed to it. Whom would come?”

“I don’t know exactly. Anyone we wish. America would be invited. My best man, if that’d be alright. Perhaps Japan can be yours, as we both know that Italy is not… The most sure minded.” Germany nodded after a few moments.

“Ja, I like that idea.” England smiled, at that. “What about colours? We don’t have matching flags, or anything.”

“Perhaps red, white, and black? Contrasts.” He tilted his head just a little, to look at the german, turning his head just slightly to look at him better.

“That can wor…” he was cut off by the whistling of the teapot, and England was quick to rush to get it, and he poured them two mugs of the liquid, then put in the leaves, letting it brew for a few minutes, and he walked back to the living room. “There is… Ah…” He set down the mugs, and straightened, putting his hand in his pocket, and fondling the box for a moment. “Something I wanted to ask you, though…” he brushed his hand through his hair, then, and pulled out the box, with an expelling of air. “I was.. .Shite. I had this planned out.” He bit his lip, and Ludwig started to stand, confused. “No, no, sit down. Or.. No, actually, standing could work.” he brushed some of his hair back as he moved to one knee, and looked at Germany again.

“We’ve been together for more than sixty years, now. I think that most of our citizens would consider that a long relationship.” He cracked a small, nervous smile at his small joke. “Um. Anyway. it is obvious that the next step is to.. Get married. I was...’ He looked to the side for a moment, a blush, and his normally ornery manner appearing, “I was wondering if you’d marry me!” His jaw clenched, just a bit, and he opened the box, showing the black onyx and platinum band, a simple thing, but full of simple beauty.

“Arthur…” the word was soft, and unlike Ludwig’s normal commanding words. He pulled the other up, and smiled at him. “Ich liebe dich.” He kissed him, and smiled. “Ja, I will marry you.” He took the ring, and moved it to his right ring finger, it fitting perfectly. Arthur, for his part, had never gotten much past this. He couldn’t believe that he had said yes. His ludwig, his love, had just told him yes. His green eyes moved to blue, and his lips curled up, slowly.

“You’ll marry me.”

“Ja.”

“You’ll… You’ll be my husband.”

“Ja.” He laughed softly, and pulled Arthur close, kissing him deeply, and pulling him onto the sofa with him. Arthur laughed, and pressed Ludwig to the sofa, his body flush against him, kissing him deeply. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” He whispered the words through the kisses, and he then tried one new thing, whispering Germany’s words to him. “Ich liebe dich, Deutschland.” he smiled, and Germany was left speechless for a moment, before moving to crush their lips together, pressing their bodies closer. Arthur was happy to oblige, but soon slowed down, and he softened the kisses.

“Let’s lay down for a little, hm?” He moved to kiss him softly, and he smiled a little. Germany smiled just as kindly, and pulled him close. He was more than happy to hold the other blonde, and Arthur had to complaints to being held. He hand went to Germany’s, and he laced them together, looking at how the band rested upon his finger, fitting so perfectly. “You look perfect with that ring,” He murmured, and kissed his hand. His head moved to look at Germany, and he smiled at him.

“You look perfect in my arms,” He murmured in reply, and kissed him softly, slowly deepening it. England blushed at that, and kissed him back, trying to divert attention from his coloured cheeks. Of course, they stayed that way for a while, and they only stopped when Germany went to make their dinner. They both knew just how bad of an idea it was to let England cook, after all.

It was not until after dinner that anything else much happened, as Arthur was getting ready to get into the shower. He was stripped nude as he felt a strong, clothed body press against him. He knew the feeling immediately, and pressed back against him. "My love," he murmured, and Ludwig pushed against him enough to get him to the skin, the cold rock pressing against his hips, and trapping his cock to the counter. He couldn’t help the moan that came from his lips, then, and he pressed back against him, his head falling forward just a little.

“Ludwig,” He whispered, and he knew then that he had stopped at the bedroom, feeling a slickened finger slowly push into him. His moan was loud, and he couldn’t help pressing further back, glad he had gotten lube. Nothing would have worked as well as this, and he knew that even water wouldn’t help enough. His thoughts were cut short, however, when he felt a second finger slowly press into him.

There were no words in the english language that he could string together that could describe just how much he was enjoying the feeling of Ludwig’s thick fingers stretching him, and there is no reason he would ever tell him to stop. No, the only thing he could think, and then say, was two word.

“More, please, please, please, more.” Ludwig kissed the back of his neck, slowly pressing one more finger into him, after slicking it up. His teeth moved from behind his lips to Arthur’s skin, and he gently bit at the exposed skin. it was beautiful to feel, and he was not going to let himself say no to marking up the older man, claiming him. His fingers started to pump faster, harder, until he was unable to think straight, and his cock was slowly being ground against the inside of Arthur’s thighs, against his cock as well. The feelings coming through his body were too much, and after a moment longer, Arthur came, splattering the wood under the sink, moaning softly as he felt Germany press his fingers against his now sensitive prostate.

He didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed about coming that quickly, so he thought, when Germany slowly moved his cock into where his fingers had been. So very slowly, and after slicking himself, he pressed into the pliant body below him, letting him feel just how large he was, every single bit of skin. He let his name whisper into his ear, and he kissed the skin just behind his ear, unable to keep the moan in. Nor would either of them want it another way. The shiver that went through Arthur was enough to show him that what he had done was just perfect, and he felt one of his feet come up from the floor, to run over his thigh, for a moment, and then it paused, finding the perfect spot to help balance himself. Not that it would matter too much anyway; the feeling of his cock inside of Arthur was perfect, just the right tightness in all the right places.

After a moment, and a deep breath, he started to move his hips, slowly moving them, Arthur pulling away just a little as he pulled out, only to press against him when he thrusted back in. His moan was deep, and he couldn’t help but shiver through the feelings. Arthur closed his eyes, and didn’t even notice when his hand hit the faucet handle, forcing an abundance of water to fall over his hair, temporarily taming it.

“Ludwig,” He moaned out, over the abundance of water, the loud noises nearly drowning out everything. His answering growl was nearly not heard. Before long, they both came, and he knew that it was going to be easy enough to clean up. Ludwig leant forward, and kissed his neck, gentle.

"I love you," he whispered softly, and kissed the side of his neck. "Ich liebe dich, Grossbritannien," he murmured, and gently pulled out of him. "My Arthur," he then continued, pulling him up so that his dirty chest was against Ludwig's hard chest.

"Love you," Arthur replied, and softly sighed, pressing back into him. "Shower with me...?" The laughter was a soft, but Ludwig complied.

This would be a very, very good marriage.


	2. It always occurs at dinner

They’d been married for three decades at this point. Not even a long marriage by human standards. They were out at dinner, initially.   
The kiss was bittersweet. Filled with passion, love, and a desire for him to stay. For them to both stay, at their house, undisturbed, unneeded, unwanted. Something they both knew would never happen. No, they were both too important, nations as they were, to stay secluded and put away as they were trying to be. They had too many things to do.   
Of which, Germany was needed away from him. Ludwig, the man Arthur loved, had to leave him, to go somewhere else entirely. They’d been having dinner when it had happened, of course. Didn’t it always? They’d been planning on the night for just the two of them, the first one in many nights, and he had gotten a call. Something that made his blue eyes flash, and look up to Arthur immediately. The german was spoken quickly, levelly, and the little bits he could catch turnt his blood cold. He also knew that their desert would not be occurring here, perhaps at all.   
No, the words he understood were all negative in connotation, and he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat as he signalled for the check, even as he saw Ludwig’s sad eyes. His own closed, and he let out a small, yet long sigh, before smiling, and paying, through the entirety of the call. Just as his card was being returned was when Ludwig was done with his call.   
“Arthur, I…”  
“No. You have to apologize. I understand that you have… Work, whatever it is. You’d allow me to do the…” He was interrupted by the man he had intrusted his life to, then.   
“We are declaring war on you.” His normally strong voice was soft, and he moved his hand to a frozen England’s, and he paused, confused.   
“What?”  
“My boss, he… He has decided that nothing will be working, and the measures that you have implements upon us is…”  
“I didn’t implement them,” He whispered, and moved to take his card, and he stood. “We need to talk about this, but…” His breath was expelled in a gush. “I don’t know where to start. The measures? What measures?” He was glad they were now outside, trying to talk this through. If was war between the two, then there would be nearly a third world war, and with America being just a bit too trigger happy…

He shook his head a little, thinking about those memories. Oh, how nice it had been to see his Germany in those days. Now, they were on the battlefield, just as Germany was torn apart. He couldn’t help watching the scene, if only to collect the pieces of the love he never thought he could have.   
The one man he had managed to love throughout it all, and yet, he was dying before his very eyes. Gilbert was already dead, having been the first nation to die. He was not the last. No, most of the germanic countries were now dead, by one mean or another. The war was over, and he was watching his love die.   
His only love, whom he had wanted for so many years it felt like he wasn’t able to feel his insides anymore. Francis had offered to try and fill the hole left, but he had merely shot his head clean off, to let him grow it back as soon as he could. No, he refused to have that frog in him, in any way. He just wanted his Germany, his Ludwig, his Deutschland. Yet, it was never going to occur, not now. His head fell back, knowing the rain was going to wash away the tears. Well, obscure them enough. The rain almost seemed like a familiar friend, one that would always be there for him, no matter the notion.   
It turned out he couldn’t have him after all.


End file.
